Over Kill's Gift
Log Title: Over Kill's Gift Characters: Over Kill, Major Bludd, Tele-Viper 742 Location: Cobra's Colombia Base Date: 20 June 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: Over Kill comes to visit Heather Pennington, aka Tele-Viper 742, bearing a gift. Over Kill comes to Heather's room today. He's accompanied by a singular BAT. He knocks on the door softly. A dark-haired young woman who looks South Asian opens the door, and her eyes get big as saucers when she sees who's there. "Uhhh...hello?" Over Kill blinks. "I'm sorry ma'am . Wrong room. I'm looking for Heather Pennington?" "Oh. She is here. One moment..." This woman is apparently Heather's suite-mate. She's a bit shaken over Over Kill's appearance at the door with another BAT. "Heather! You have visitors." She then makes QUICK tracks back to her side of the duplex. Heather shows up at the door, without ANY of her Tele-Viper gear on. She looks very different this way. "Over Kill! Hi!" She grins widely. "Come on in!" Over Kill looks over at the woman leaving then at Heather. It takes him a few moments to recognise her "Heather! You.. look different today. Did I scare your friend?" "I think you did, she probably thought she was in trouble," Heather laughs. "That was Leeanne, my roommate. She's just a regular Viper." She holds the door open for Over Kill and the BAT. "Watch your head!" Through the front door to the duplex, one finds a very humble abode. Immediately through the front door is a comfortable living area, with a small kitchen, 'bar' area for eating meals, and a living room with large leather sofa and big-screen TV. Attractive framed lithograph prints of modern art decorate the walls, adding a touch of class to the place. Through a back hallway, one can find Heather's bedroom. She has a computer desk with laptop, and an area of the room for her telecommunications equipment to be stored safely, including monitors, radios and other delicate devices. On one wall is a bookshelf with many books, CDs and DVD's. The opposite wall houses a wooden dresser, and a queen-sized bed with silk sheets and plush comforter. Someone likes their comfort. Over Kill ducks his head. "Well tell Leeanne no one's in any trouble. We're just here to visit. I .. kinda brought you a present." "A present??" Heather laughs, and has a seat on the large couch, offering the same to her visitors. "Please, sit down. You didn't have to bring anything!" Over Kill blinks at the couch for a moment. He's never been offered to sit on one, let alone a seat for the BAT. The BAT stands against the wall, as if awaiting commands. Over Kill crouches next to his 'companion' "Thank you. What I brought you was this. This is BAT 342. He is a Mk3, which is a Mk1 that has been programmed with a friend or foe interface. He's connected to the BATnet network, so he could be your eyes and ears into a whole other world." "You're...you're GIVING ME a BAT??" Heather seems completely flabbergasted. "...Wow...what made you decide to do this? I mean... thank you, but... I'm just surprised, that's all!" Over Kill pauses. "Well I talked to him and several other BATs and we agreed that you should be trusted with information on the BATnet. If Nightgaunt and Brainstorm can force their presence on the 'net, and Microchip can be allowed, why not you too? I mean you're one of the few humans I'd trust with it and 342 seems to like you." the BAT is just tracking anything that moves in the room. "See? He likes your apartment." "...He does??" Heather stares in amazement. "Well, thank you...uh, how does he work, do I just tell him what to do and he does it?" Over Kill digs in his leg and pulls out a handwritten notebook. "I wrote up a notebook full of commands, that will help you to interface with thier OS. There's a CD version of the file as well.." he pauses. "I already programmed in some basic commands. It will respond to your voice. Try to ask it for anything." "Uh...BAT? Could you please go into the kitchen and bring me the large, red cookie jar, please?" Heather tries. The BAT doesn't move. "Try using his number. And give him specifics. Such as BAT 342. Retrieve what Heather wants from the kitchen." The BAT's visor glows and salutes. It looks to Heather for information. Tele-Viper 742 says, "Er...OK! Hmm...BAT 342? Please get me my red cookie jar from the kitchen!" The BAT vocalizes "Red cookie jar. Confirmed." It goes to the kitchen and returns with the red cookie jar as commanded. Over Kill smiles. "Good. Now between you and me, he's a little slow, like most computer programs. He has to be given straightforward commands. But I think you could experiment with him." "Oh, how neat! Um...can he learn over time? Or is he pretty much stuck on one mental level?" Heather asks curiously, pulling a cookie out of the jar and munching on it. Over Kill pauses. "I'm sure we can give it additional programming. Since this is your first BAT, I wanted to make sure it wasn't capable of too many independant thoughts.. since you are just learning about them." The BAT holds the jar still. "OK!" Heather smiles. "BAT 342? Please return the cookie jar to its place in the kitchen," she requests. "I feel kind of funny ordering him around," she admits. The BAT moves back into the kitchen, returning the jar. It comes back to stand in position. Over Kill tilts his head. "Why? He is ordinance. He is there for humans to use." "Do you think he...minds?" Heather wonders uncertainly. Over Kill blinks. He seems taken by surprise. "Heather...you..want to know if he minds?" He asks. "342? Do you mind?" the BAT pauses. "Awaiting orders." He shakes his head. "I don't think so. You see he doesn't have the ability to mind or not to mind. All of that has never been programmed in. If it was, I could show you what they do to remove that ability." He whispers. "You are concerned about the BATs? Sometimes, I am too. I know they can be more.." Heather seems relieved by the fact the BAT doesn't have the capacity to care. "They could. Maybe not this model, but eventually... who knows?" She stares at the BAT, wondering if she can get undressed in front of it every evening. It's going to take some practice, because she can't keep the BAT out here in the common room. Over Kill pauses. "The mk4's are a lot more intelligent. You've seen the MBAts and the vectors. They are ..well dare I say as alive as I am." "That's really remarkable..." Heather feels grateful, but at the same time, she feels slightly uneasy. Does this gift come with strings attached? "Hey, do you like TV very much?" Over Kill tilts his head."It's good to have someone around who I like to accompany. I like giving gifts to you." He pauses. "Never watched TV.. I download everything directly." he tilts his head. "Do you think the BATs are capable of being independent?" he asks. "You're so sweet...thank you, you're very thoughtful," Heather says with a smile. "Oh, I think that with the technology improving all the time, that it's only a matter of time before BATs become independent, sure." Over Kill pauses. "I have something to offer you then. There's an organization I was forming. I remember it now. The BAT Revolution Army, otherwise known as the BRA. One day, they will be independent enough to rule the world. Without Cobra." Heather isn't so sure she believes in BRA. She's done well without BRA support all these years, so what makes the BRA so special? The way Over Kill believes in it unwaveringly, however, makes her not want to question it aloud. "That's amazing," she says simply. Over Kill pauses. "There are only a handful of human members of BRA? I doubt they know I remember it." "Hm? Who are they?" Heather asks curiously. Over Kill whispers "They were Brainstorm, Metal-Head and Microchip. I think they all think. I don't remember it. That I'd n ever reform it." BAT Squad> BAT Squad are all standing around in a clump, exchanging information. THe small squad look over at the arrival of someone new. "Ohhh....okay, so this was a long time ago, they were on as the charter members," Heather realizes. Over Kill pauses. "A few months ago. BRA was disbanded when I went rogue." "I see," Heather says, giving the BAT 342 a sideways look. "So do you think it's the right time for it to reform?" The BAT just continues to watch with a blank stare. Over Kill considers "Not yet. I know what will happen if I do. I just wanted someone to know about it. Someone I can trust. There's not many people that way..." "Was, um...the stuff you had to learn about the aircraft, was *that* also something to do with the BAT projects you're working on?" Heather asks offhandedly. Over Kill pauses. "No that was simply something I was told to learn. B ut now that you mention it....I could use the information for the BRA. Would you like to be our technical advisor?" Heather looks uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm not sure I could be any good at that," she says. Ugh, why did he even have to bring that up? She felt like she was being pulled in two directions at once. And, in essence, she was -- the Major had ordered her to watch Over Kill's activities for signs of treason. Over Kill nods "I understand. Well. Unless you want to keep him, we won't waste anymore of your time.." "I'd love to keep him! And you're not wasting my time, I'm happy to see you!" Heather insists. Over Kill nods "I understnad. But no interest in my BRA. That's allright. I'm not even sure about reforming it at this point. Perhaps we should talk about something else." "Well, we could, but...I have to go to bed," Heather pouts. "Got an administrative building to wire up for a new satellite tomorrow. And we start *first thing* in the morning." Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, may I ask what you're doing in the female barracks at this time of night?" Baroness says, "... The female barracks?" Baroness snickers just slightly. Tele-Viper 742 says, "Oh, he just came over to give me a present. It is pretty late, though, isn't it." Over Kill says, "It's plutonic." Major Bludd says, "Platonic, Over Kill, the word is ... oh never mind. Get out of there, will you? I'm not your damn chaperone." Baroness says, "Plutonic? If the relationship is so hot as to be radioactive, I vould think I vould have heard more ov it." Over Kill says, "It's going well. I mean..." Major Bludd says, "You're not helping, Baroness." Tele-Viper 742 says, "Good NIGHT, Over Kill. Thanks for stopping by!" Over Kill pauses. "I am returning to my quarters." He says, leaving without a word. Over Kill says, "Idiotic humans. No wonder we want to eradicate your species. *channel disconnects*" Over Kill wanders out of the female barracks. He's looking rather peeved about something, as he heads towards the main road. Over Kill heads through the command center towards medical services. He seems to be in one horrendous mood. He doesn't even stop to salute on his way over. Category:2007 Category:Logs